


The Darkened Past - Reboot

by Hedgefox Kitsune (theshadeshadow)



Series: The Darkening Series [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadeshadow/pseuds/Hedgefox%20Kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recount of how Tail’s met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Sorrow

 Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from sonic the hedgehog. 

_The darkened past_  
**Chapter 1** : Sorrow  
_Hope is all I have..._

\----------- **** -----------

Rain poured from the sky. Lightning illuminated the surrounding area, as thunder rumbled ominously through darkened skies. The lightning flashed again, revealing one of the many clearings within the forest. The flash of light dispelled the shadows, if only for short second. 

Another rumble of thunder and flash of light cracking through the sky. This time illuminating something which clearly did not belong within this area of the forest. A roar of thunder seemed to shake the ground and the creature who did not belong to the forest twitched, awakening.

Breath was blown out in a huff. Mud covered fingers curled. Sharp nails rested lightly in a palm which drew itself towards his mud covered body while also pulling their other hand and arm in. The being slowly began to push themselves up, quick breaths betraying how painful this movement was. Opening his eyes, dulled Sapphire-black stared out into the darkness. The irises usually bright with emotion were fixated downwards. They were filled with the hurt his tormenters had put the poor creature through.  

Digging sharpened teeth into his lip. The creature moved slowly, carefully, until they were finally sitting upright with ears laid back. Movement slowly came easier as the rain washed away the mud, blood and muck stuck on their body.  

Looking behind, he dug into the mud and drew not one, but two objects from their sunken prison trapped beneath the dirt. 

Panting, his face was wet for the creature was silently crying. The male began to clear away the mud and the blood that was stained on his fur. Soon enough though he began to shiver. Sniffling as his nose became more and more blocked up from the cold. 

Once the male got the two objects as clean as best he could, the creature used a tree to slowly pull himself up. This caused the healing gashes through sodden fur and the skin beneath to split open once more. Staining fur once again crimson. Liquid which the creature could ill afford to loose. 

Grimacing at the scent of his own blood. No matter how dulled it was from the rain, the male still pulled himself up on his feet. Determined to leave this part of the forest before the rain stopped. Before _**they**_ came back to finish the job they had begun.

Tears still fell in complete silence, no matter how much he wanted to cry out loud. The male was still wary of the surroundings around him. Slowly tense hands let go of the support of the tree. 

Finally on his feet he began a swaying walk towards the other side of the clearing. Instinctively knowing what part of the forest he was in and how to escape in the right direction to safety. 

Coming out into the open fully, it came apparent what creature this being was. The two objects dug out from the mud were actually two tails of the commonly known fire-red fox breed. They swayed with the males’ movements keeping him balanced on the balls of the feet. 

The fox padded across the ground, careful not to slip. For the area was becoming more and more sodden with the heavy rain.

Darkened blue eyes glanced side to side, tiredness apparent within his shivering and hunched body. Low ears perked upright in concentration, drooping at the ends with the rain and the exhaustion. 

Breathing shakily, the small body moved slowly into the dense foliage on the other side of the clearing and soon was undercover. The trees keeping a majority of the dampness from the heavens off his back as the foxes muzzle pulled downwards in a frown of distress.

Sniffling again, pain becoming more and more severe. He stumbled along, determined to make it to his current residence. The instinct of survival overriding the usual fears of the night which the two tailed fox usually harboured.  Ears now fully flat in reaction to the pain, tested his strength. But soon the male came upon the opening behind a bunch of prickly bushes. Through these was a corridor and the other end lead to a hidden sanctuary. 

Wriggling through, carefully not getting caught on the spines of the plant and down through the darkened corridor. The fox soon came into a completely dry area, his current home. 

Soft mossy plants were placed together, along with heather for a bed at the furthest corner while other parts were split into more formal areas. 

Right beside the entrance was a darkly stained set of rocks where the fox doctored his own wounds. He wrapped them with anything to hand that he had been able to steal from the town. A bag full of medical equipment was placed into a niche on the wall, mainly to keep them clean for when the anthro needed the equipment.

Along one of the walls were loads of unsteadily stacked metallic projects. Barely holding together, this mass of metal held all the little gadgets and gizmos that the anthro had invented from scrap metal and other scavenged parts. 

He fixed up items thought to be broken and now had an array of them from common appliances to somewhat bizarre items like toys, to use as a distraction when needed.  
In-fact on the floor nearest to the males’ current position, was a bag full of tools and gadgets. Ready just in case. Though for what… the fox had no clue.

Around a corner, at the furthest point on the right side of the cave was an area converted for bathing. This had been secluded by a thick growth of plants. They were fed by small holes within the ceiling, allowing sunlight and rain to fall upon them. The plants had roots floating on and in the water of the pool, making them lush and thick. Having this curtain of nature allowed the fox to have privacy to bathe in the pool which was heated by an underground spring. Not that the male ever had anyone he had trusted enough in his home.

The last area, in the middle through the right wall of the main cavern. Was an ice cold river which ran from the outside and through the main room past the pool area. 

In cleverly made containers of plastic and metal that were tied up on a rope strung over the river, hanging from various ropes and wires into the gently flowing water. Was the anthro’s cold storage. Various foods were kept at a temperature that was cold enough to keep things fresh. Each of the containers had a specially made temperature gauge. This allowed the fox to input the minimum temperature. Then lower the storage box to the level in the water needed for each item. 

Each of the boxes could be sealed to prevent items from being spoiled and getting wet. It was basically his fridge and freezer all in one. Perfect for the fox’s personal needs.

Wincing, the fox curled a hand around his ribs. Focusing on the medical bag, the anthro flicked a tail forward and swept the bag off the niche in the wall. It hit the ground with a thump, thankfully not losing its contents by tipping over. 

Wheezing, the male let himself slide to the floor, using the wall as a support to try not to jostle his aching ribs any more. One eye shut tightly, he reached forward and rummaged inside the bag, zip broken and the red colouring had faded too. One handle was broken, with the other one frayed at the seam. 

A hum of satisfaction came from the fox when he pulled out the various items. One by one bandages, antiseptic cream, medical alcohol, gauze, a needle, scissors, dis-solvable thread and cotton pads. Lying them all out, the anthro got to work, cleaning, wiping, stitching, wrapping. It didn’t take him too long. For the two tailed kit had a lot of experience with this type of medical application.  
   
Groaning with relief, at finally having support for his injuries, the fox used the wall once again to slowly get to his feet. Then shuffled forward, around the corner and down the hall to the pool. 

Half an hour went by and the anthro slowly made his way back into the main ‘hub’ of his home. A long ripped piece of cloth hung around his shoulders. Water still dripped slightly, falling from the currently flat fringe of fur hanging in his eyes. 

Stopping beside his ‘bed’, the male turned to put down the cloth and paused. Blue eyes locked onto blue in the broken mirror beside his nest. 

The water had cleaned off his fur with efficiency, along with a vigorous scrubbing, while bathed in the natural oils the buds of the plants around his ‘bath’ provided. All over his body, gauze had gained a pink tint of blood seeping from the wounds. Clearly having pulled the stitches and clotted scabs by accident when he cleaned the mess from his fur. 

 Twin tails twitched, flickering back and forth in involuntary movement. As the fox crouched down, eyes fixed on his reflection. Trying to see what others saw, trying to see the freak and monster that they called him, trying to understand. 

‘ _Why could people not accept him the way he was? He could not, did not see anything wrong._ ’

Yellow-orange fur, sometimes called golden covered his body, from his ears to his tails. The tips of his hands and paws were edged in white. Along with his tails, muzzle and lastly, his extremely fluffy chest. 

‘ _Other than the extra tail, but that did not matter. After all, his adoptive parents had told him, that only the personality matters. Not what someone looked like on the outside and he had taken those words to heart._ ’  
   
 “Chu!” He sneezed. Rubbing his nose with his hand, the fox gazed on his reflection one more time before turning away. Sniffling, the anthro grabbed hold of some of his bedding and moved underneath them. 

‘ _What I would not do… to have someone accept me for the way I am? That is all I can ask and hope for. But each year that goes by, it takes a little more of my hope._ ‘

Curling, pulling, twisting, yanking and tucking, the fox settled into the little burrow he had made. Only his ears could be seen under the multitude of soft multi-coloured fabrics. His twin tails curled around each side of him, stopping any air from cooling the centre of his nest.  
   
‘ _Please! I don’t know how much longer I can survive. I’m only 8 years old and an orphan at that. Please…_ ’

Ears flicked back and forth, making sure all was secure. Before the anthro settled, head resting on his arm. Blue eyes gazed out into the cave, the flashes of light barely visible anymore as the storm moved away from the area. Then eyelids slowly closed, opening once or twice when hearing a noise. Until, finally, they stayed shut and the fox drifted off, warm and comfortable. Though his wounds still ached, the fox ignored them with ease. Knowing how to shut out the pain to rest easily. 

A thought flickered across his mind for a second, before he succumbed to sleep. 

‘ _Just keep on hoping Miles that is all you can do. Just keep on hoping._ ’

It was a plea, a cry, a yell and an echo. Making fingers twitch and hands curl into fists before relaxing. This was a soul that desperately wanted someone to hold him and care for him, yet had no-one. But unknowing to the kit, the fates had already set things in motion. Something that would see his wish finally being answered. But also… it would bring with it a great disaster…  
   
\----------- **** -----------  
   
_End Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : There is descriptions of blood & violence in this chapter. Please do not read if this will upset or disturb you. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: Don’t own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into_

_The Darkened Past_  
**Chapter 2** : Anger  
_Is Difference bad if you are feared?_

\----------- **** -----------

Miles stepped backwards. The grinding of rock, loosening and falling down the Cliffside seemed to echo loudly, through flattened ears. Twin tails flicked back and forth. Whipping quickly through the air, to keep his balance on the narrow path while also showing his annoyance and hidden fear. 

Hands flexed, fingers curling slightly, just enough to swipe out if he needed too. For the tips were sharp, they could cut through paper when the fox decided to move quickly. 

“Gonna jump kit?” A voice sneered. Blue eyes slid over to glare at the dark coloured fox, who smirked in response. 

Miles glanced back for a second, as his foot slid slightly. For he had reached the edge of the path. Nowhere else to go, except a steep drop. Straight down to the forest below. 

“Maybe we should make the decision for him, eh Boys?” A cackling laugh snapped his attention back onto the older boys. As the baboon tossed a knife up and down, testing its weight, while leering at the kit. 

“Yeh, yeh! Let’s see if the two tailed freak can flyyyyyyyyy?” Sang the tiger, dark lines a contrast to the green of his fur. A crossbreed to be sure. 

A growl rumbled in Miles chest, warning them to not come near. A chilly wind blew through golden fur, reminding him again about the drop at his back. The kit crouched, his fingers still curled in an attack stance, knowing he may have to use dirty street tricks to escape this time. 

The fox shifted from foot to foot, before hissing under his breath and darting forward. 

“Come ’ere!” 

Miles reacted instantly. Dropping to his hands and knees, he rolled forward. The swing of the anthro’s punch ruffled his fur, it was that close. Unfolding, the kit pivoted while standing. Swiping forward with his clawed hand, the kit tore muscle and skin as sharpened claws connected with the foxes unprotected back. 

A yell echoed out from the fox, as he tried to turn and grab the two tail. 

Miles was able to dodge that. But as the kit stepped backwards and to the side, a tearing sensation from his own side caught his attention. It distracted him, made the anthro stumble and slip off the edge of the cliff as he collapsed. Blood sprayed out covering the ground as the kit fell. Coating the ground and stone red. 

He could not scream, pain so acute, as white hot fire flared in throbbing veins. A heart beat fast as skin flapped, torn from its protective covering of the muscle beneath. Blue eyes were half-shut, consciousness bleeding black. Arms and legs trailing above him, head thrown back. 

Then a gasp, as motor functions resumed. Miles wriggled in the air, an arm clamping down on his side. Blood pooled under dirty fingers as he pinched the skin closed, the old wound reopened once more. Heaving his back up, the kit suddenly flipped in the air. Eyes open, pupils focused, he turned in the air to face downwards, a trail of blood following above him. 

A sharp breath was taken in as blue eyes surveyed the distant ground that was slowly getting nearer and nearer. Fear started to cloud the kits mind, in allowing this it gave the fox the unfortunate side effect of feeling nauseous. Squeezing his eyes shut, the two tails mind started to shut down, a whine building in his chest. How was the anthro supposed to survive this? He didn’t know. 

Then the whine was torn out of his chest as a **yelp** instead. Legs smacked into his head and arms, disorienting the anthro who wobbled in the air, pain radiating from his backside. 

‘ _Hang on_ …’ Miles eyes snapped open, head rose up as the two tail realized that **he was hovering in the air**. 

Craning his neck backwards, the anthro had to suddenly jerk his head down. For his face nearly got smacked by something that came so close to hitting him as it brushed by, that a breeze of wind blew gently over his cheek. 

Blue eyes stared. Fingers limp where they were supposed to be holding his wound closed, amazed and slightly unnerved at the same time. His tails, the two things attached to his backside which was aching deeply, were doing something weird. The golden fur and white tips were moving so fast that they were a blur. 

His tails were going so fast, he was defying the very laws of gravity that should have seen Miles Prower plummeting down into the forested ground below to his death. 

Blinking in bewilderment he shut his jaw with a _snap_ as the pain became more pronounced and tiredness began to take over him as he stayed longer in the air. 

Also, as he looked around, he could see he was slowly descending towards the distant ground.

Beginning to pant with the effort he tried to tip his body towards a ledge on the cliff he was coming to and was delighted to find he could direct his movements with how he tilted his legs and stomach. Grinning eyes alight with joy, he soon came to a rest on the ledge and sat down with a **thump**.

Licking his lips he grimaced as he rubbed the base of his tails, the skin having tore and bled when hold his entire weight. Yawning he then took off the scrap top he had been wearing and ripped it up to use as bandages until he got back to his den and could patch up the wounds.

Then pain, roaring in agony Tail’s reached back and touched the hilt of a dagger that had embedded in his fur near the middle of his back. Snarling as tears fell unnoticed, he slowly pulled the poison tipped dagger out, blood running down his back and collecting on the floor at his feet.

Finally having the dagger out from his back, he turned his head to regard the three figures that he had forgotten, the wolf especially as he had another dagger that looked alike to the one in Tail’s hand.

Growling Tail’s took aim his eyesight beginning to weaver and flung the dagger at the wolf. His aim was true and hit the wolf right in the heart, red filmed his gaze the weakness that should have been running rampant through his body missing for the moment.

The cries of the two up the cliff was music to his ears, knowing he had taken down one of his tormentors, never would the wolf come to kill him again. Sneering in distant his earlier enjoyment forgotten, he jumped off the ledge and skidded down the rest of the way to the forest floor.

Landing in a crouch, he stumbled his eyesight even more fuzzy than the first time, snarling as he shook his head he ran into the undergrowth his body automatically knowing where to go to get to his territory.

Leaping through the branches of the trees he soon came to a clearing with many plants, jumping down he made his way to the lake side and went into the water. With a bleary gaze he searched for one specific plant that cured all poisons if eaten in its raw form.

Moving through the water he slipped on a rock and went down with a yelp! flailing in the water for a couple of minutes he soon enough sat upright in the clear waters the plant he needed within his hand. Wheezing for air after the water he had taken down he trudged out of the lake to the side and sat down on the mossy ground wincing as his tails protested the movement.

Lifting the plant in his now shaking paws, he took it into make sure it was the right one. There were four petals on the plant and two leaves shaped in a club ( _think of the clubs of a pack of cards_ ), the petals were pink and faded to the outside in a deep golden yellow.

Grimacing again his blue eyes he popped the plant into his mouth and screwed up his muzzle at the horrid taste of the thing. Chewing to make sure the effects would take place, he swallowed the whole lot shivers going down his spine as the taste seem to get worse when the plant was not in his mouth any longer.

Mouth open he let his tongue hand out the side of his mouth, eyes screwed up as he furiously rubbed with the back of his hand. Then yawning he let himself lie backwards. His eyes slowly closing as exhaustion set in, he let himself relax, feeling safe in this area as no-one from the town would come this far into the forest.

Shifting to his side he curled up and drifted off the wind blowing his fur softly almost like a caress of a mother.

_Soon…_

\----------- **** -----------

_End Chapter 2_


End file.
